Kopfkino
by Serpensoria
Summary: Nach dem Ende des Krieges sind die Heiltränke im St. Mungos knapp geworden. Ginny soll ihrem Professor einen Tag lang bei der Herstellung neuer Elixiere assistieren. Doch auch eine Nacht kann lang werden. - Bitte Altersangabe beachten!
1. Die Gedanken sind frei

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

Osterferien. Endlich.

Ich mag es, morgens vor allen Anderen im Fuchsbau aufzustehen und in aller Ruhe bei einer Tasse Tee meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Ich bin froh, dass das Schuljahr nun bald zu Ende ist. Es ist mein letztes.

Das Goldene Trio ist auch wieder in Hogwarts. Wieso eigentlich golden? Die Drei holen ihr Abschlussjahr nach. Wir haben zusammen Unterricht. Mein Bruder, mein Ex-Freund und Hermine.

Hermine.

Du verbringst diese Ferien bei deinen Eltern. McGonagall hat dir beim rückgängig machen des Vergessenszaubers geholfen. Du bist immer noch ihre Lieblingsschülerin. Ich für meinen Teil kann dein besserwisserisches Gehabe kaum ertragen. In den Schulstunden, die wir gemeinsam haben, gehst du mir mit deiner Art gehörig auf die Nerven, du unerträgliches Schl... Stopp, Ginny! Nicht das böse Wort, nicht einmal denken! Aber ich muss trotzdem zugeben, du gehst mir schon auf die Nerven, seit Mum dich immer ganz selbstverständlich in meinem Zimmer einquartiert hat, wenn du bei uns warst. Du wurdest überall mit einbezogen und ich wurde in die Küche oder ins Bett geschickt. Mum hat uns zu Freundinnen erklärt. Ich frage mich, was hast du jemals für unsere Freundschaft getan? Mir fällt nichts ein. Mit Mädchen hattest du noch nie etwas am Hut. Am wenigsten mit Luna.

Luna.

Meine beste Freundin. Auf dich kann ich mich immer verlassen. Ob aus Neville und dir doch noch ein Paar wird? Er mag dich mehr als du ahnst. Hat er es dir denn immer noch nicht gesagt?

Neville.

Du hast mich im dritten Schuljahr gefragt, ob ich mit dir zum Weihnachtsball gehe. Du warst schon im vierten Jahr. Wir haben die halbe Nacht durchgetanzt. Du bist ein toller Tänzer. Und du hast mit mir zusammen den Widerstand gegen Snape organisiert, als wir noch dachten, er gehöre ganz den dunklen Kreisen an. Deine Oma ist so stolz auf dich.

Snape.

Severus. Dein Vorname passt zu dir. Ich habe die Bedeutung in einem alten Muggel-Wörterbuch nachgeschlagen. Du unterrichtest wieder Zaubertränke. Slughorn ist ins Ausland gegangen. Es gibt nicht mehr viele Zaubertränkemeister im Land. Sie haben dich überredet, in den Ferien Heiltränke fürs St. Mungos zu brauen. Ohne die Hilfe der Heiler dort wärst du jetzt tot. Sie wussten lange nicht, ob du überhaupt durchkommst. Sie haben deine Wunde vom Schlangengift gereinigt und dich gesund gepflegt. Es hat wochenlang gedauert. Einem jungen Pfleger waren deine Haare dabei im Weg. Er hat dir einen Kurzhaarschnitt verpasst. Der steht dir gut. Du versteckst dein Gesicht nicht mehr, auch nicht deine Nase. Überhaupt scheinst du deine Haare und dich selbst jetzt mehr zu pflegen. Auch dein Blick wirkt nicht mehr so kalt, er ist meist voller Melancholie. Du braust also Zaubertränke in diesen Ferien. Sie haben dir dafür ein kleines Haus an der Küste mit einem Labor im Keller zur Verfügung gestellt. Man soll das Meer dort rauschen hören wie im Shell Cottage. Ich werde es noch heute ganz genau wissen, denn ich soll dir einen Tag lang zur Hand gehen. Immerhin habe ich im Tränke-ZAG ein Ohnegleichen geschafft. Hermine ist auf Reisen und Draco kümmert sich um seine Mutter. Also haben sie mich gefragt. Den üblichen Notnagel.

Draco.

Du bist vom Zaubergamot begnadigt worden. Deine Mutter wurde zu zehn Monaten Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Die sind nun um. Dein Vater hat zwölf Jahre bekommen. Er sitzt noch. Du hast dich stark verändert. Harry und du, ihr kommt jetzt viel besser miteinander klar.

Harry.

Du hast dich von mir getrennt und bist fortgegangen, um deine Mission zu erfüllen. Du hast Ron und Hermine mitgenommen. Nicht mich. Ich blieb zurück. Hast du mich eigentlich vermisst? Während der Schlacht hast du Neville angesprochen, er solle das Biest töten. Nicht mich. Aber ich war doch da! Nach dem Kampf bist du gleich zu meinem Bruder und zu ihr gerannt, um sie zu umarmen. Nicht mich. Aber ich war doch auch da! Ich habe dir verziehen. Wir sind uns näher gekommen. Alle waren glücklich darüber. Ich auch. Wir haben uns geküsst. So schön wie an deinem 17. Geburtstag war keiner unserer Küsse jemals wieder. Wir haben auch miteinander geschlafen. Was finden die Leute eigentlich so toll daran? Ich habe mich kurz nach Weihnachten dann von dir getrennt. Ich würde nie deine Nummer Eins sein, immer nur das kleine Mädchen im Schatten deiner besten Freunde, Hermine und Ron.

Ron.

Das mit der Heulsuse und dir geht niemals gut. Ihr seid zu verschieden. Als Vertrauensschüler bist du eine Nullnummer, noch schlimmer als im Quidditch. Doch Mum ist stolz auf dich, denn sie weiß es nicht besser.

Mum.

Du ziehst wieder ein Baby auf. Den kleinen Ted Lupin. Und dein erstes Enkelkind ist unterwegs, Fleur trägt Bills Kind. Du bist so geschäftig wie immer. Genau so wie Dad mit seinem neuen Posten im Ministerium. Oder lenkt ihr euch so immer noch von Freds Tod ab?

Fred.

Ich vermisse dich so sehr. George ist nicht mehr der selbe, seit du nicht mehr an seiner Seite bist. Lee Jordan hat deinen Platz im Laden eingenommen. Selbst Percy hilft dort gelegentlich aus.

Percy.

Du bist in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt und hast mit uns gekämpft. Du hast uns letzte Woche gesagt, dass du bald deine Jugendliebe heiraten wirst. Das ist gut für Penelope und dich. Und Mum kann sich weiter ablenken. Charly wird dein Trauzeuge sein. Er ist nicht wieder nach Rumänien zurückgegangen.


	2. Vorbereitungen

**Vorbereitungen**

Es wird langsam Zeit für mich. Ich frühstücke zuende und mache mich frisch.

Was soll ich nur anziehen? Ich habe ja nicht viel zur Auswahl. Ich entscheide mich für mein grünes Wollkleid mit den halblangen Armen. Der Rock reicht bis übers Knie und der Ausschnitt ist ausgesprochen züchtig. Ich greife wahllos in die Unterwäscheschublade und fische einen weißen BH und ein Höschen mit Spitzeneinsatz heraus. Beides noch relativ neu. Na gut, warum nicht. Ist eh' nicht wichtig. Wen interessiert schon meine Unterwäsche.

Es ist ungewöhnlich warm für diese Jahreszeit. Ich brauche keine Strümpfe. Ich werde vermutlich den ganzen Tag stehen müssen. Also ziehe ich meine Peeptoes mit den Keilabsätzen an. Vorher lackiere noch meine Fußnägel. Auch in grün. Meine Lieblingsfarbe. Ein bisschen Spaß muss schließlich sein. Ihm wird's sowieso nicht auffallen. Oder doch? Immerhin war er lange genug Spion und hat ein Auge für Details. Na wenn schon, was soll's.

Schnell stecke ich mir noch die Haare hoch. So können sie mir nicht den Blick versperren. Oder einen Trank ruinieren, wenn ich mich beim Rühren zu tief über den Kessel beuge und sie hineinhängen. Das hatte ich alles schon. Ich musste nachsitzen und drei Dutzend Flubberwürmer ausnehmen. Mann, war das eklig. Und heute soll ich einen ganzen Tag lang mit ihm zusammenarbeiten.

Ich krame meine Tasche zusammen und gehe durch die Küche nach draußen in den Garten.

„Wiedersehen, Mum! Denk'dran, ich appariere nach dem Tränkebrauen gleich zu Luna und bleibe die Nacht über dort. Wir haben viel zu besprechen. Mach dir keine Sorgen!"

Der Portschlüssel liegt hinter dem Besenschuppen. Ein alter Spaten. Nicht sehr einfallsreich. Egal. Die Berührung bringt mich direkt vor die Haustür und pünktlich auf die Minute klopfe ich an. Zuspätkommen mag er gar nicht. Da hat er sich nicht verändert.


	3. Szenen am Rande

**Szenen am Rande**

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape." – „_Miss Weasley_."

Er trägt eine schwarze Stoffhose und eine schwarze Weste, dazu ein weißes langärmliges Hemd. Hoch geschlossen. Anscheinend um seine Bisswunde am Hals zu verdecken. Es heißt, das Dunkle Mal sei zwar seit Voldemorts Tod stark verblasst aber immer noch auf seinem Unterarm zu erkennen. Hat Draco erzählt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal ohne seinen Umhang gesehen zu haben.

Er lässt mich eintreten. Man kann im Haus tatsächlich das Meer rauschen hören. Das Haus ist klein aber fein. Es gefällt mir hier. Es gibt drei Räume. Ein Wohnzimmer mit Sitzecke, Esstisch und Kamin, an das die kleine Küchenzeile grenzt. Im hinteren Teil des Zimmers befindet sich eine Tür. Sie ist verschlossen. Vermutlich das Schlafzimmer. Hinter der anderen Tür zur Linken liegt mit Sicherheit das Badezimmer. An der rechten Seite der Wand führt eine steinerne Treppe nach unten in den Keller. Ich folge ihm hinunter ins Labor.

Wir beginnen mit der Arbeit. Er gibt mir Anweisungen. Er ist anspruchsvoll und anstrengend wie immer. Ich hacke und zerschneide verschiedene Wurzeln, zermahle Graphörner und Schlangenzähne. Alles natürlich mit der Hand. Ich achte auf die Temperaturen der Kessel und halte die Feuer am brennen. Ich schmore Wellhornschmecken. Ich überprüfe die Konsistenz der Tränke und höre beim dreihundertsten Umrühren auf weiter mitzuzählen wo es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist.

Ich habe noch keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht. Aber er lobt mich nicht.

Wir sprechen nur das Nötigste. Auch während der Mahlzeiten, die uns Hauselfen aus Hogwarts bringen, verläuft die Unterhaltung nur zäh und schleppend. Was ich werden will, fragt er mich - „Heilerin" - Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sagt nichts mehr.


	4. Vorspiel

**Vorspiel**

Es ist spät geworden. Wir räumen auf. Ganz ohne Zauberstabgefuchtel. Auf dem Tisch steht noch ein Glas Florfliegen. Ich greife danach. Er auch. Unsere Hände berühren sich zufällig. Ich werde vom Blitz getroffen. Schon merkwürdig, dass einem so etwas mitten im Keller passieren kann. Zumal es draußen nicht 'mal regnet.

Seine Hand liegt auf meiner. Aber er zieht sie nicht weg. Er sieht mir in die Augen. Ich sehe in seine Augen. Sie sind das Schwärzeste, was ich je gesehen habe. Sie sind wunderschön.

Er lockert seinen Griff und streicht mit seinen Fingerkuppen die Innenseite meines Arms hinauf bis zum Saum meines Ärmels. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Es entgeht ihm nicht.

Ob ich noch etwas trinken möchte, ehe ich gehe, fragt er. - „Ja, gerne." - Und wir gehen hinauf. Die Fliegen bleiben, wo sie sind. Von mir aus könnten sie ohnehin bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

Er schenkt uns Wein ein. Wir stoßen darauf an, überlebt zu haben und auf bessere Zeiten, die in der Zukunft vor uns liegen.

Wir stehen dicht beieinander. Er riecht nach frischen Kräutern und Kaffee. Meine Hand beginnt zu zittern. Ein Tropfen Wein rinnt aus meinem Mundwinkel. Er nimmt mir das Glas ab und legt seine linke Hand auf meine Wange. Er wischt den Tropfen mit seinem Daumen fort. Er fragt, ob ich noch einen Schluck trinken möchte. Ich schüttle den Kopf. Dabei schmiegt sich meine Wange eng in seine Hand. Er legt seine freie Hand an meine andere Wange und hält mich fest. Er sieht mir tief in die Augen. Oh, diese Augen.

Er senkt seinen Mund auf meinen herab. Wir küssen uns. Ganz sacht. Unsere Lippen berühren sich kaum. Was er mit mir macht, fühlt sich gut an. Wo hat er das gelernt?

Jetzt presst er seine Lippen fester auf meine. Ich soll wohl meinen Mund öffnen? Instinktiv tue ich es. Unsere Zungenspitzen beginnen sich zu umkreisen. Langsam und gleichmäßig. Zu gut um wahr zu sein. Ich will mehr davon.

Er lässt von mir ab. Ich bin enttäuscht.

Er legt seinen Arm um meine Taille. Ich lege meinen Arm um seinen Hals. Er hebt mich hoch und trägt mich ins Schlafzimmer.


	5. Zur Sache, Schätzchen!

**Zur Sache, Schätzchen!**

Vor dem Bett stellt er mich wieder auf meine Füße. Ein Doppelbett. Der Rahmen ist aus Holz, am Kopfende hochgezogen. Das Bettzeug ist weiß mit Blümchenmuster. Riecht frisch gewaschen.

Ich stehe mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.

Er massiert mir den Nacken. Ja, gut so. Warum hört er auf?

Er zieht den Reißverschluss meines Kleides herunter. Also deshalb stehe ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Er streift das Kleid von meinen Schultern und Hüften. Es fällt zu Boden.

Nur eine Sekunde später hakt er meinen BH auf. Und im nächsten Moment stehe ich auch schon oben ohne da. Immernoch mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Seine linke Hand zieht mich eng an ihn heran. Seine rechte Hand erforscht die Vorderseite meines Körper. Ich kann seine Erektion spüren.

Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich weiß es nicht. Denk nach, Ginny, denk nach.

Ich denke ans Tanzen. Der Herr führt, die Dame folgt. Alberner Gedanke. Ziemlich unpassend. Wir sind weder Herr noch Dame. Und wir nehmen hier keine Tanzhaltung ein. Definitiv nicht.

Er löst meinen Haarknoten. Meine Haare fallen auf meine Schultern.

Meine Haut ist weich wie Samt und meine Haare fühlen sich an wie Seide?

Habe ich mich gerade verhört oder raspelt Severus Snape allen Ernstes Süßholz in mein Ohr?

Jetzt dreht er mich zu sich um.

Ich sehe in sein Gesicht. In seine Augen. Diese wunderschönen schwarzen Augen. Was ist das da in seinem Blick? Verlangen? Leidenschaft?

Sein Zeigefinger streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht hinter mein Ohr und wandert weiter den Hals entlang. Das Schlüsselbein. Weiter in die Mitte. Zwischen meinen Brüsten hinab bis zum Bauchnabel.

Ich atme schwer.

Bei jedem Heben meines Brustkorbs reiben sich meine Brustwarzen an dem rauen Stoff seiner Weste. Gleich verliere ich die Beherrschung. Warum müssen die auch so empfindlich sein?

Ich schließe die Augen, um mich besser konzentrieren zu können.

Er lässt nun seine ganze Handfläche meinen Bauch entlang wieder nach oben wandern.

Er umfasst meine linke Brust und beginnt, sie zu kneten.

Ich mag das nicht.

Es ist mir zu grob.

Ich mag das nicht.

Ich mag das nicht.

„Ich mag das... – ooooh!"

Ich reiße die Augen wieder auf.

Jetzt hat sein Mund meine Brustwarze umschlossen. Komplett. Er saugt daran. Merlin, hilf mir!

Meine Knie geben nach.

Ich kriege keine Luft mehr.

Und mein Körper gehorcht mir auch nicht mehr.

Ich schaffe es irgendwie, mich aufs Bett zu setzen.

Ich kann wieder atmen.

Er geht vor mir in die Hocke.

Seine Hände liegen auf meinen Hüften, seine Finger spannen mein Höschen.

Er sieht mich fragend an. Ich nicke.

Ob ich meinen Verhütungstrank regelmäßig einnehme, fragt er mich. Ich nicke wieder.

Er schiebt seine Handflächen unter meinen Po, drückt ihn leicht hoch und zieht mir den Slip mit einer gekonnten Bewegung langsam aus. Die Schuhe gleich mit.

Er streichelt meine Beine entlang. Von unten nach oben. Dabei gleiten seine Daumen die Innenseiten meiner Schenkel entlang und drücken sie leicht auseinander.

Er beugt sich zu mir hin.

Er dirigiert mich höher aufs Bett, während wir uns küssen.

Ich liege jetzt vor ihm, meinem Lehrer. Nackt. Auf dem Rücken. Auf meine Unterarme abgestützt. Die Beine weit gespreizt. Er kniet sich dazwischen.

Ich schaue ihn an.

Er knöpft sich die Weste auf. Er zieht sie aus.

Jetzt ist das Hemd an der Reihe.

Warum benutzt er denn keine Magie?

Ich kann die Haare auf seinem Brustbein sehen. Es sind nur wenige. Sie sind schwarz.

Ich sehe auch die Bisswunde an seinem Hals. Die Narbe ist noch nicht verheilt.

Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

Unter mir ist es feucht. Ist das von mir? Wie peinlich!

Er fingert an seinem Gürtel herum. Er öffnet ihn.

Er ist nun im Begriff, seine Hose zu öffnen.

Das ist zu viel für mich.

_DAS_ kann ich mir nicht ansehen!

Panik steigt in mir hoch.

Ich will doch nicht.

Zu spät.

Bleib ruhig, Ginny. Nicht nervös werden!

Du hast das schon ein paar Mal gemacht. Und es hat nie sehr lange gedauert.

Das hier werden einfach nur die längsten fünf Minuten deines Lebens!

Mit letzter Willenskraft lasse ich mich in die Kissen sinken.

Schon ist er über mir.

Hat er für seine letzten Hüllen doch noch Magie zum Fallenlassen benutzt?

Ich kralle mich in Erwartung dessen, was gleich folgt, vorsorglich im Bettlaken fest.

Ich schließe meine Augen.

Ich spüre, wie seine harte Männlichkeit meine weiche Scham teilt.

Er dringt in mich ein.

Er schiebt sich in mich.

Es tut weh.

_ER_ passt nicht.

Ich kann _IHN_ unmöglich in mir aufnehmen!

Doch er drängt _IHN_ noch weiter in mich.

Gleich wird mein Becken zerspringen.

Das halte ich nicht aus!

Ich will schreien.

Ich kann nicht.

Meiner Kehle entkommt nur ein gequälter Laut.

Er liegt jetzt still auf mir.

_ER _ist tief in mir vergraben.

Er hat meinen Körper in Besitz genommen.

_ER_ füllt mich komplett aus.

Wenn er anfängt, sich zu bewegen, werde ich sterben. Ganz sicher.

Er atmet schwer.

Aber er hält still.

Warum fängt er denn nicht an?

Ich wage es, meine Augen zu öffnen.

Er sieht mich an, mit seinen Augen. Immer noch so schwarz, so wunderschön, diese Augen.

Eine Schweißperle rinnt an seiner Schläfe herunter.

Er weiß, dass er mir wehtut. Er tut es nicht absichtlich. Ich kann es sehen, in seinem Blick so voller Wärme und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht danach, sich ganz in mir verlieren zu dürfen.

Ich kann diesem Blick nicht widerstehen. Nicht diesen Augen. Sie berühren meine Seele. Ich bringe es nicht übers Herz, mich ihm doch noch zu versagen. Trotz der Pein in meinen Eingeweiden.

Ich nicke.

Augenblicklich fängt er an, mich zu penetrieren.

Ich keuche bei jedem Stoß.

Er umklammert meine Schultern.

Er hält mich fest.

Ich kann mich ihm nicht entziehen.

Es bringt mich fast um den Verstand.

Was macht er nur mit mir?

Hat er mir gerade in den Hals gebissen?

Sein Rhythmus ist gleichmäßig.

Er stöhnt mir ins Ohr.

Wo sind die Schmerzen geblieben?

Mir wird schwindlig.

Mir ist, als ob ich falle.

„Nicht aufhören. Bitte."

Seine Stöße werden härter.

Er steigert das Tempo.

Ich lasse es geschehen.

Mein Körper explodiert.

Ich sehe Sterne.

Jetzt schreie ich wirklich.

Ich winde mich in Ekstase unter ihm.

Doch er hat noch nicht genug.

Er stößt weiter fest zu. Mit seiner ganzen Manneskraft.

Dann bäumt er sich auf.

Er stöhnt laut.

Ich spüre das Pulsieren seines Höhepunktes in mir.

Sein Kopf fällt in meine Halsbeuge.

Er ringt nach Atem, genau wie ich.

Langsam beginnt mein Körper, sich zu entspannen.

So habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt!


	6. Vorbei

**Vorbei**

Wir bleiben noch eine Weile so liegen.

Er entspannt sich.

_ER_ rutscht aus mir heraus.

Ich streichle mit meinen Fingernägeln über seinen Rücken.

Ich bemerke eine Narbe unter seinem Schulterblatt. Ich halte inne. Er hält die Luft an. Ich streichle weiter. Er atmet weiter.

Er wird mir allmählich zu schwer.

Ich drücke ihn zur Seite.

Er lässt sich von mir auf den Rücken drehen.

Ich kuschle mich an ihn.

Er hält mich fest in seinem Arm. Mein Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter. Meine Hand liegt auf seiner Brust. Ich spüre, wie sich sein Brustkorb gleichmäßig im Takt meines Herzschlages hebt und senkt. Seine Hand liegt über meiner.

Er riecht so gut. Alles an ihm ist so männlich.

Sehe ich Lily eigentlich ähnlich? Hat er sich vorgestellt, ich wäre sie?

Ich bin verwirrt.

„_Gute Nacht, Ginevra_." - Ginevra? So nennt mich doch nur Tante Muriel. Aber es hört sich gut an, wenn er mich so nennt, mit seiner tiefen sonoren Stimme. So erwachsen.

„Gute Nacht, Severus." - Habe ich ihn gerade tatsächlich beim Vornamen genannt?

Aber er ist mir nicht böse.

Er streichelt zärtlich meinen Handrücken und haucht einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

Er deckt uns zu. Ich soll noch hier bleiben? Schön.

Seine Hände auf meinem Körper werden schwer. Er ist eingeschlafen. Typisch Mann.

Er sieht friedlich aus. Befriedigt. Glücklich.

Ich wickle gedankenverloren eine der kleinen schwarzen Locken auf seiner Brust um meinen Zeigefinger. Er bemerkt es nicht. Wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn er wach wäre? Soll ich das morgen früh gleich 'mal ausprobieren?

Bis zum Schuljahresende will ich auf keinen Fall mit einer Wiederholung warten.

Oder wie wäre es mit ein paar Variationen?

Ginevra Molly Wasley, bist du jetzt komplett verrückt geworden? Ja, es scheint so. Ich bin verrückt geworden. Verrückt nach ihm!


End file.
